Forced Out
by winterwiccan
Summary: Jack was stuck under that ice for 10 years before being resurrected by MiM. For 10 years Jackson Overland's soul was somewhere else, at peace. Forced out and forced to live with no memories and abilities to control winter...however does Jack's time in the afterlife leave him with some unknown abilities that will shatter his very existence? Especially when he remembers...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just an into sort of thing based off this drawing I did a few days ago at art/Time-to-Return-356341767 **

**If you like it I have more chapters ready. Also...Jack will be different slightly personality wise... not much but he's more grounded you could say.**

**_Summary: Jack drowned to save his sister before being brought back as Jack Frost. However before this Jack was stuck under that ice for 10 years before being resurrected by the Man in the Moon. For 10 years Jackson Overland's soul was somewhere else, at peace. Forced out and forced to live with no memories and abilities to control winter...however does Jack's time in the afterlife leave him with some unknown abilities that will shatter his very existence? Especially when he remembers dying and being at peace._**

**__****Prolog**

"...You have to go back child, you are needed" the voice seemed echo inside my head as a lone angle floated among the stars. Unsure as to what he meant the child head tilted his head a question forming on his lips. "I...I'm sorry, I do not understand...I have to go somewhere?" The childlike nature of the voice could be heard plain as day in the silent abyss. There was no answer only a bright light shining from the moon shining on the child who let out a startled gasp before crying out. Body arching back as light seemed to explode from within the child escaping through his mouth and eyes, changing his hair to an ethereal white, the earthy brown now gone. Angelic wings twisting as feathers fell to the darkness below. The child slowly started to descend into the light that now formed beneath him. "Forgive me Jackson..." Was heard before light engulfed the boy causing him to vanish, a strangled cry lingered before all fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is Chapter 2, I'll try to update regularly but I am in college so just keep an eye out for updates. Next chapter will be longer and well I hope you like this - I did change some things from the movie so my story would fit better...Anyway let me know what you think**

The tall Pooka walked calmly over to the child while giving a condescending smirk

"Yeah, but none of them believe in you, do they?" Alright, that hurt. Taking in a shaky sigh I steadied myself before turning around and forcing any tears away. They would not see me cry, not now, not ever. Twirling my staff and lifting off the ground slightly when the welcomed presence of the wind ruffled my hair, a snowflake formed in my hand before it was pressed to my forehead resulting in sparks of frost appearing before my eyes. Smiling I turn to face the other four in the room, my eyes on the large rabbit among them.

"Hmm…perhaps your right, the children don't see me Kangaroo, but does that really matter?" Raising an eyebrow I glance at the others before bringing my glance back to Bunnymund.

"I bring smiles to their faces and in my eyes that's what matters, not whether the children can see me. I've gotten over that about two hundred years back, now all I want is to see them enjoy themselves." This seemed to take them back slightly which caused a chuckle to rumble in my throat only growing louder when I saw the Kangaroo raise an eyebrow at me, this should be interesting.

"Somehow Frostbite, I find that hard to believe being the spirit you are...of Winter wasn't it, the bringer of cold and death wasn't it, mate." Bunny looked pleased with himself. Time to wipe that smirk of his furry face.

"heh, you know nothing of me or my work Kangaroo" Pushing my face closer to his I bring my voice lower.

"You know _nothing _about Winter". Backing up I clear my throat.

"So, wanna tell me why I was brought here in a sack? Contrary to popular belief I do have places to be ya know, frost to bring, lakes to freeze, schools to close..." I was not prepared for the laugh emitting from North's throat .

"You have been brought to the Pole Jack Frost because you have been made Guardian, by Man in Moon!" His arms raising in the air before a rush of music and elves assaulted me. Yeah, the fire torches from the yetis...a bit much, even for North. To be honest I expected yelling or anger at something I'd done….being made a guardian…yeah, not so much. Bringing my staff down quickly frost exploded on the ground and a gust of wind threw everyone back taking the flames along the way. Resisting the urge to laugh at their faces I allow myself to float upwards.

"uh-huh, the Man in the Moon…right. Sorry but gonna have ta say no on that one, not guardian material. Snowballs and fun times, not hard work and deadlines." My hands waiving in front of me as I jump to sit on the desk in front of the giant globe.

"You don't want me." My voice ringing with certainty. "So, where's the exit in this place?" The next thing I knew I had Toothiana in my face and her hand grasping my shoulder. My eyes widening and a low whine escaped my throat as thoughts of teeth and tears of a young girl filled my vision before my eyes focused back on Tooth. Groaning I gently remove her hand and backed away a bit ignoring the curious stares I was receiving. I thought that was a one time thing, why was I seeing these things again. Granted the only other time it happened was when I was touched and that had only happened once. Shaking my head to steady myself I looked back at Tooth who was tilting her head in confusion, eyes looking hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Alright here's chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who's followed, favorited, or reviewed. I love you guys! Right now I'm going along with the movie. Things will pick up soon though.**

Well that was not the look I wanted to achieve, I just wanted out of here. "Sorry Tooth, but seriously, none of you want me to be a guardian. Just not cut out for the job."

"Jack I don't think you understand what we do" Rolling my eyes I watch as she flies higher and towards the globe. "Each of those lights represents a child." At least this time she kept her distance, I really don't want to experience that again. Sighing I continue to listen as North chimes in.

"And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." Yeah, I'm sure they do an amazing job protecting the children when they involve their holidays or meet specific conditions. Too much childhood death and abuse for me to fully buy into that statement.

"Alright look, I know what you all do I just don't want to be apart of this group. You never showed any interest in me before, why should I seriously believe you want me now. Oh, right. The Man in the Moon told you." Rolling my eyes I let a bitter smile cross my face as I see Sandy flashing images above his head...something about being destiny or something. Never was too good at charades.

"Sorry little man, not really helping much."

"Jack, you have been chosen, you can not say no. It is destiny." Great and North jumps in to try to convince me. In all honesty all of this is beginning to feel a bit repetitive.

"Yeah, well...sorry to burst anyone's bubble but I don't really care about destiny. As for the Man in the Moon..." Rubbing the back of my neck I face away from the Guardians and place my staff on my shoulder. Works wonder for appearing as if you don't care.

"I stopped believing in him a long time ago. So, I'm not going to be jumping at what some 'Man in the Moon' says." Once I realized I never would get a reply I just put the day in the lake as a natural occurrence and my name being just something I remembered shortly after waking up. That big rock in the sky had nothing to do with anything and that voice was just a lost memory replaying in my head from before my awakening. If he was real I would have heard something from him in the past three-hundred years. Now if only these people could realize that their fooling themselves believing that there's a Man on that big rock in the sky. Save everyone the trouble because I'm not buying into any of this.

"W-what? Mate, you're tellin' us that you don't believe in the Man in the Moon? Ho-how..." Ah, I see I shocked the big Kangaroo.

"Jack, he is real. Why don't you...why don't you believe he exists?" Good old Tooth, always curious.

"Look, does it really matter? I'm not going to join your group and believe that there's someone out there. Sorry but I'm not changing my belief." I've seen too much war, pain, and lived in isolation for too long to believe there was someone with a plan behind it all.

"Jack...Walk with me." Annoyed I follow North hoping that he got the hint and is showing me a way out of this place. Nope, just brought me to what looked to be an ice filled office. This was getting old, couldn't they take a hint. I'm not a guardian, never was and never will be a guardian. And no North...I do not want fruitcake...does anybody really even like the stuff. Plus I could of sworn I saw an elf licking it when we walked in. Yeah no thanks.

"Alright, time for Tax of Brass." Yeah, North cracking his knuckles and his sudden change in demeanor...not gonna lie, he's intimidating.

"Tax of Br..." Hearing the door lock behind me my mind goes blank. This isn't good. Doesn't North realize that you shouldn't lock an elemental spirit in a room without an escape route. This isn't good at all, I can feel my heart racing and my breathing become unsteady as I'm backed into the door behind me. I do not do closed spaces.

"Who ARE you Jack Frost?! What is you center?" Alright, personal space gone and now the ramblings of a mad man. What the hell does he mean by center?

"My center? What the hell do you mean by center?" I growl feeling trapped and trying to lean forward a bit to get some space from the jolly spirit.

"Your center Jack Frost, to be chosen by Man in Moon you must have something very special inside, something you strive to protect in children. Like I protect the wonder that children see and feel you must protect something as well to be chosen. That is what your center will be Jack Frost". In my defense I didn't see his hand coming up to rest on my shoulder being too preoccupied with the giant man yelling in my face. Yeah, my mistake but I have to admit the shocked look on North's face as I knocked him to the ground was worth the mistake. Even if I now have this insane want to go on some sort of dangerous adventure looking for anything of value...yeah that was new.

"Yeah, right center. Look I already told you that I don't believe in the Man in the Moon idea and as for center I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't protect anything in children I just bring them joy. I don't protect it, so I'm sure you can find someone more qualified." Seems I wouldn't get a response as a knock on the door caused the lock to unlatch and a stressed out looking Bunny to appear.

"We've got a problem mates. Trouble at Tooth Palace." Why do I have a bad feeling that I'm not getting out of here anytime soon?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but good news...IT'S SPRING BREAK! Meaning that I'll have more updates happening this coming week so you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter - promise! Also, we will get through the movie part of the story in the next chapter or two and then we'll get to the real plot and action and drama and all that stuffs. **

**Also...13 FOLLOWERS AND 8 FAVORITES! I was NOT expecting so many people to like my story I mean THANKS SOOOO MUCH! Every time I read that someone reviewed, favorited, or followed I had a smile on my face for HOURS afterwords!**

**_NOW...on with the story!_**

Leaning over the railing of the sleigh I allow a laugh to erupt from my throat –might as well enjoy the flight. To be fair I didn't choose to be here and well I really need to freeze that sack somewhere the yeti can't find it. Once I can get over...twice not so much. I can walk or well fly places...even if I'm opposed to helping the guardians. Although, I do have to admit that this sleigh is pretty awesome, now that I'm on it I really don't want to leave! Talk about thrill ride...plus the look on Bunny's face is well worth any annoyances from earlier. Maybe playing a little trick on the rabbit is in order? Yeah, I think it is.

"Hey Bunny you gotta check out this vi-AHHH!" Really wish I could have seen his face when I let myself fall off the back of the sleigh into the arms of the wind. Would make the shouts he's making all the more amusing, seems the rabbit forgot that I can fly. Chuckling I see him look over the edge at me leisurely lounging on one of the sleigh's legs.

"Aww...you _do _care." A smirk tugging on my lips as I meet his gaze.

"Ah, rack off you bloody show pony." Well that was rude although it was probably the closest to swearing I'll ever hear from a guardian of childhood. Laughing as I jumped over the wing of the sleigh to get back on board just as North threw a snow-globe and opened a portal. These people don't like to give warnings, do they? Ha, where's the fun in that though?

*******************************************************LINE BREAK****************************************************************

Tooth didn't deserve this, no one deserved to have their companions ripped away from them so harshly, to have their job and life's work tremble beneath them. Even if I don't want to join them I'm not heartless and I'm not going to leave someone who just lost their life's work.

"I'm sorry about the teeth…" I see her eyes lose focus.

"You should have seen them; they fought so hard against Pitch." I wish I did, I'm sure they could pack a punch despite their size.

"What did Pitch want with the teeth anyway?" I've been thinking this over since we arrived at Tooth Palace and I honestly couldn't understand what interest Pitch would hold in the children's teeth. They were just teeth, right?

"It wasn't the teeth he wanted, it's the memories inside."

"What do you mean?"

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." Memories? They hold memories….well that's kind of cool I guess. Standing up and following Tooth as she crosses the small pond towards a large mural on the aging stone wall, my feet creating thick ice allowing me to cross the water I continue to listen to her speak. She looks as if she's remembering something…maybe her fairies? I can't imagine how all this must be hurting her.

"When people need to remember, we help them. We had everyone's memories here, even your memories." Tooth's hand resting on my shoulder gently as she turned to look at me. The feeling of overwhelming grief filled my chest causing me to gasp before pulling away from her hand. Wait…did she say _my _memories…I've never lost any teeth, she can't have my memories.

"My…my memories? Tooth, I've never lost any teeth, you can't have my memories. It's not possible."

"Of course, from before you became Jack Frost. Everyone loses their baby teeth, even you did once upon a time. I don't understand what you mean, you've never lost any teeth, that's not possible Jack." Creasing my brows I look up at the confused look on her face. Maybe she's just pranking me, like I prank everyone. Getting back at me for all the pranks on Bunny. Yeah, that's what this is because there's no way what she's saying is true.

"Heh, funny Tooth" Glancing at the surroundings while placing my staff behind my neck and lightly skating on the ice I left behind on the pond's surface. This was definitely a prank. Yeah, that was it. "Nice try, very funny prank and all but I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost, so therefore Tooth you can't have my memories." Quirking an eyebrow I turn to face Tooth again expecting to see a smile on her face or perhaps some embarrassment that I caught her out on her prank. So…why was she looking even more confused…why wasn't she smiling…she's been caught out, she can give up on the prank. It's not funny anymore; I would have remembered if I was someone before become Jack Frost. You don't forget a whole lifetime, you just don't.

"Of course you were, Jack. We were all someone before we were cho-"

"No. You're wrong Tooth. I was no one before I was Jack Frost. I would remember something like that. You don't just forget!" I could hear panic creeping into my voice as I tried to get her to admit to this prank. I could faintly hear North in the background talking with Bunny and Sandy…about seeing something. Not important right now, right now I needed to get Tooth to understand this wasn't funny anymore.

"Y…you really don't remember?" I could feel my eyes widening, why was she still going on with this?

"No, no. Of course I don't, Tooth! Why would I remember when there is nothing TO REMEMBER!" Stumbling back lightly, I hadn't meant to yell but what Tooth is implying is that I've somehow lost memories of a whole lifetime. How does that just happen? The fact that she's now staring at me with concern along with the other guardians doesn't help because why would they still hold onto a prank for this long when it wasn't funny anymore. Why do that unless…unless this isn't a prank. I…This has to be a sick joke though….you don't just lose a lifetime of memories like that! You just don't...right?


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack, you had to have been someone, you couldn't have just been made Jack Frost from nothing. There would need to be someone to turn into Jack Frost in the first place. Given your age and height that is…you couldn't just be created"

"Tooth…I…I have no memories that I was anyone before becoming Jack Frost. How can I have no memories of a whole lifetime?! Explain that to me Tooth, please, explain how that's fucking possible!" My voice was cracking at the end and I could feel my eyes burn as tears began to freeze on my eyelashes. If this was true there would have to be an explanation, one the guardian of memories should know. If she can't explain it then maybe…maybe I'm just an exception to the whole 'we were all someone' rule. The sick feeling in my stomach is giving me a bad feeling that my hopes are going to be crushed though.

"…There's a few possible explanations, Jack but I couldn't know for sure why you lost your memories…Manny might have taken th-"

"NO. I already said that I don't believe in this Man in the Moon. That explanation doesn't make since when he does NOT exist! Come one Tooth, you're the guardian of memories; I need a real answer here. Please stop joking around." I could see her feathers ruffle as she flew lower to the ground to be at my eye level.

"W…well maybe then you were injured when becoming Jack Frost or perhaps you blocked your memories due to trauma."

"ALL of them?" I wasn't convinced. My whole 'previous life' couldn't have been that horrendous.

"Jack…then you most likely were injured in some way to cause that amnesia…I wouldn't know for sure unless you looked in your memory box wh-"

"Memory box? Then you can actually prove I've had memories then….This really isn't a prank…is it? Then you have to show me! I need proof, solid proof, Tooth." I was pacing back franticly not sure whether to believe what I was being told. I knew I was just grasping for things to prove she was lying because what reason would she have to lie about this and then bring up a memory box that she would know I'd want to see.

That realization felt like a punch to the gut. This isn't a prank….I've actually forgotten who I was three-hundred years ago…How? I felt my chest heave with each breath and felt myself get a bit nauseous. Why would I forget?

"…You alright there, Frostbite?"

"Yeah Kangaroo, just peachy. Perfectly fine. Just finding out that, according to Tooth this isn't my first life! So yeah, just perfect, great even!" I realize I was getting a bit hysterical but it was a lot to take in and I'm betting my hysterical laughter was making the others a bit nervous. What was wrong with me to make me forget a lifetime?

"…all of you were someone before….doing what you do now?" My voice was slightly above a whisper but I knew they could all hear. I looked around and could see North nod.

"We were all someone before being chosen by Manny, Toothy is right Jack." North's statement was accompanied with sand images from sandy of what was a moon followed by a ship and shooting stars….not really sure what he was trying to say…something to do with the moon.

"All…someone…." I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair feeling a headache coming on I lower my staff and place the end on the ice and lean against the wood. Taking a couple of deep breaths I close my eyes trying to control my breathing. Ok, so it would seem, if this is true, I was someone else before being Jack Frost….how would I have changed then? No one had that power…right? Gah, this is all so confusing! Memories, forgotten memories and I never even realized…. Then it hit me…I could have been seen before, had a home, family….had love.

"Heh….that means I had a home…family…I might have been loved…right? Maybe…maybe.." Stopping what I was saying I grab a fistful of my hair "NO! This is crazy, none of this makes any fucking sense!" I whispered to myself as I let myself hover above the frozen water. I needed to find out for sure though…

"…This is crazy and…Tooth you have to have proof, you _have _to show me something to prove this...the memory box...something!"

"Jack…I can't. Pitch took all the tee – ah!" My head shot over in her direction in time to see her feathers dropping to the ground and her slowly drift closer to the water. She looked panicked…and she didn't have the proof I needed and without that proof I have to stop myself from believing I was someone. I won't allow myself to be hopeful or angry or upset about something that has no physical proof. That only ends in disaster.

"…We're too late" I never thought I'd hear Tooth sound defeated. Jumping onto a nearby rock I leaned against my staff idly creating frost around the aged wood before creating a snowflake and having it hit me between my eyes. Don't want anyone to see me any more depressed than I currently was.

"NO, never too late!...IDEA!" oh, I kind of feel bad for Bunny, good thing he has quick reflexes. Haha oh the look on his face and it looks like the snowflake kicked in as well. With a grin I couldn't help the chuckle that passed my lips as I watched North swing his swords. I didn't realize I wasn't paying much attention to the actual conversation until the guardians turned to me expectantly…well except for Bunny. He looked more annoyed than anything.

"And Jack…if you help us collect the teeth, we'll help you with your memories." Well that's nice…so I have to help them to get my memories. I don't really have much of a choice then if I want to know whether what I've been told is the truth…I could always say no and then be on my way, forget any of this memory business. Sighing I crouch down with my staff still in my hand. Who am I kidding, I want to know whether Tooth was telling the truth along with the others, I need to know. Also, I wouldn't admit it out loud but I'd rather help them then be isolated again. I look around and see Sandy levitating higher with his thumbs up. Well he seems excited about this teeth collecting and me helping out in the collection.

"Fine, I'm in." I smirk at Bunny's exasperated face before continuing " Only because I want to know the truth behind this whole memory thing, that's the only reason. I am not becoming a guardian. I just want to know the truth." Just like that we were off through another portal leading to somewhere in Japan.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the final movie scene and then things will get interesting for everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

This tooth fairy business was actually fun, getting to see all the children without being walked through and leaving something behind to strengthen their belief. We were currently going through Tokyo, the wind throwing me around in various loops and spins as I jumped from roof to roof and through different children's windows when I heard Bunny as he ran up beside me.

"Ya know, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but really, what's the point? You couldn't keep up anyway." Ah, so the Kangaroo wants to play does he?

"Heh, yah keep telling yourself that, Kangaroo"

"You don't want to race a rabbit, mate" Raising an eyebrow at his cockiness I smirk before raising my staff to point at the running Kangaroo.

"That a challenge Cottontail?" Increasing my speeding a bit I looked behind me at the annoyed look on Bunny's face as he picked up speed before heading off farther ahead, the wind propelling me forward and off to the next place we needed to be. "Oh and for future reference, it might not be smart to race a rabbit but it's downright insane to race the wind, _mate_"

**Tooth's POV**

This was going surprisingly well, not that I doubted the boys but…they did tend to get distracted with their competitions that more often than not end in a problem. Smiling as they all joined on the roof of a shop in Grimsby, England, they all looked tired but judging by the bags they brought with them they managed to collect all the teeth that needed picking up tonight. Allowing a laugh to escape in glee I clasp my hands in front of my face in enthusiasm.

"You guys collect and leave gifts as quick as my fairies!" My grin promptly fell away…Why were they looking like they forgot something…oh please don't tell me they forgot the gifts, how could they forget the gifts! Maybe I'm just reading them wrong…

"You have been leaving gifts….right?" Rubbing my temples to stop the upcoming headache I wait for an answer.

"hehe…Oppps." Oh for the love of Manny, they forgot!

Letting out a relieved sigh I landed in Jamie Bennett's room. Good kid and always took extra good care of his teeth…although this tooth wasn't supposed to come out for another month. Jumping only slightly when Jack joined me quickly walking over to a drawing that was hanging on the wall. Speaking of which.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sleigh accident…involving a couch? Any ideas how that could've happened, Jack?" I smile trying to his the laughter in my voice at the look on his face.

"heh, kids huh. Always finding crazy stunts to do"

"With your help, I assume?"

"nooooooooooooooooooooo…why would ya think that Toothy?" Letting the issue drop I flew up over the bed and smiled warmly at the child.

"This was always my favorite part, seeing the children." A small frown resting on my features I continued. "I don't know why I ever stopped doing this." I'm sure Jack could hear the nostalgia in my voice but I didn't really mind.

"It's a little different up close. You get to see each child in a different light." Turning my head I faced Jack just as he finished talking and hovered just above the ground next to him.

"I wish I knew about your memories sooner…I could have helped" I went to place my hand on his shoulder but he flinched when my hand made contact. Tilting my head in confusion I stored a reminder to ask him later in my head.

"Ya, well I still don't fully believe the whole ' I lost my memories' thing. Seems a bit absurd and I'm not going to allow myself to fully believe anything unless I have proof. It would be foolish to trust someone you only just met about something so big." It always surprised me how Jack could be so childish at times and seem so old and weary the next. Maybe that's where the legends of Old Man Winter come into play?

"I promise I'm not lying to you Jack, but I understand your reluctance to believe it. If I was in your position I might be thinking along the same lines. Still wish Manny would have mentioned something, lead me to you…maybe I could have helped, figured out the truth sooner." Hearing a small groan I look up from where I was staring at the ground and saw Jack run a hand through his hair with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'll never understand your guy's insistence that there's this Man in the Moon." Why is he so against MiM? Narrowing my eyes I huff before replying.

"And I'll never understand your insistence in believing he's not real."

"Tooth…if he was real he would say something over the past three-hundred years and he wouldn't leave me isolated as I was with no explanation…and if he would, well I wouldn't want to believe in him anyway. I've had to face reality Tooth and not put my faith in a being that's never been there, thus proving he's non-existent."

"We're not exactly what most people consider reality, Jack. Have a little faith, a little belief." I really hated him seem so sure of this, maybe I can help bring his belief back….maybe we all can to help make up for the years alone but if he's not interested it's going to be difficult. Seriously, why do all the men I'm around have to be so hard headed in their beliefs!

"I lost that long ago Tooth, now can we please drop this conv-" Hearing a bang as the window opened, interrupting Jack's sentence we both face the source of the noise wondering if maybe it's Pitch.

"What's taking so long slowpokes!?" North? Must have wondered where we got off to. Although he is a little loud. Ah, and there's Sandy.

"North, shhh, you'll wake him!" You'd think they'd realize that after a night full of tooth collecting that they would need to be quieter…then again, North never did _anything_ quietly.

"ah, so that's how it is – teaming up against the rabbit!" Will they ever be reasonable! Seriously we are guardians of childhood – you'd think that would mean an understanding of children needing _sleep_!

"Shut up Bunny!" and I just shouted myself. Pinching the bridge of my nose I move closer to the wall so we weren't so crowded in one spot.

"heh, don't really need any help to beat ya Cottontail" Looking up I see him pull out a bag of teeth. "good luck beating this bag in size." Seeing Bunny pull out his own bag of teeth I had to hold back a groan…are they seriously comparing the size of their teeth bags? Granted…they were always trying to one up each other but this could be taken so many ways…

"Would you like some rulers over there or something just to be sure? Because we can always wait while your egos get stroked on who got the most teeth. Seriously guys we have to get out of here before Jaime wakes up to all of us talking." WE try not to let children actually see us. It's harder for them to grow up if they do and the few times we did interact with children in the beginning…well it didn't end up so well for the child. They were always seen as delusional and sick once they reached adulthood with the belief that we exist. It's sad really.

"Besides, if it was a competition, I'd win! Hahahaha" North boasted while throwing his bag to the ground. Gotta hand it to him, he did collect a lot but come on North not you too I mean it's bad en-

My thoughts stopping as a bright light flashed against North's skin before moving to all of us and then back to North. Hearing some apologetic mumbling from North while keeping my eyes on Jaime I allow an awkward smile to cross my face.

"You came, I knew you'd come!" I could help but smile a bit more at the look of awe on his face and how excited he was that we were actually in his room.

"Surprise! We Came!"

"He can see us" and my smile dropped at Jack's hopeful tone. Seems like he cares quite a bit more than he wants us to believe.

"well, most of us."

"Bunny" I whisper his name before I realize I even said anything but that wasn't necessary to remind Jack that he wasn't believed in…especially considering he's the guardian of hope, one would believe he'd let Jack hold on to that belief for a little longer before crushing it just as it formed. Then again….maybe it's less painful that way.

"Sandy, knock him out"

"With the dream sand, ya gumby!" I'm not sure whether we should worry that Sandy was about to use violence to knock Jaime unconscious….he was way too alright with the idea.

The next few moments were a blur really, Abbie, Jaime's dog, lunges at Bunny, Sandy throws his dream sand and then next thing I know I'm surrounded by floating teeth before falling to darkness.

**Jack's POV**

How could this be happening, these nightmares, they were attacking both Sandy and I. Sandy currently surrounded by a dark cloud of the beasts, flashes of gold the only thing that was assuring me that the little guy was alright but damn it I needed to get to him and help.

"We've gotta help Sandy!" Hanging over the side of the slay I give a final look at North before mentally calling to the wind before being swept up to battle some of the nightmares, might as well have some fun while doing this. Seeing Tooth slashing through some nightmares with her wings I let a wide grin spread across my face. Well then, I don't want to get on her bad side…those wings suddenly look a whole lot more deadly than they did pretty.

Laughing I drop through the air allowing two nightmares to collide and then just my luck, my staff gets knocked out of my hands causing my descent to hasten. The joy abruptly left my mind replaced with panic, without that staff I can't fly. I'm useless. I needed to get my staff. That was the only thought in my mind.

"WIND!" I knew it was hopeless but I might as well try. Grasping the air once I saw a glimpse of my wooden staff and by some stroke of luck I managed to seize the wood in my hand before curling my body and tumbling due to the momentum the movement caused. My feet hitting something solid and my balance wavering caused me to open my eyes and the first thing I see is a mass of grey fur and wood. Alright, so I landed on the sleigh, in front of Bunny.

"You might wanna' duck" Turning around to see what he was talking about my eyes widen at the sight of a nightmare charging full speed right at us followed by a brown blur. Quickly ducking I narrowly missed being knocked upside the head by a Boomerang.

"Thanks for the heads up Kangaroo, don't want me getting a concussion, might go a bit loopy. Then again that might be fun." I replied with a mischievous smile on my face. Looking up at his face in time to see him raise his eyebrows and a smirk form on his face I take it he's getting used to being called a Kangaroo. Good, it's about time he accepted what he was. Heh, annoying him will always be fun and no one can tell me otherwise. Hearing a shout from North I quickly turn to look at him only to see his eyes widening as he looks at where I last saw sandy. Shit. Was…is that an arrow in Pitch's hand.

"SANDY!" The scream leaving my throat before I could stop it, my eyes widening as I see the black arrow leave Pitch and quickly embed itself into the little guys back.

"NOOOO!" The wind pushed me off of the sleigh wing as I ignored the cries of Tooth and North as I took off in the direction of Sandy. I had to get to him, to see if he was alright.

"I'd say sweet dreams but there aren't any left" I can feel my rage building at those words, that bastard.

"Wind, please, I need to get to Sandy, now!" I can feel the wind push me forward using strength I rarely ask of it but even with the added power…I'm too late. By the time I can get close Sandy's light has disappeared in the darkness and Pitch was sending a wave of nightmares in my direction. How was I to get out of this one? As the nightmares got closer I could feel terror run through my veins as I thought about what might happen now that Sandy's dead, now that the others are weakened, and now that the children wouldn't be able to have fun within their dreams. No more snow days, fun times, ice skating, laughter, and then all the things I've never been able to understand, every person that will die to thin ice or hypothermia because I wouldn't be around to help...and just like that the terror was replaced with an icy sensation running quickly through my veins. It hurt, mentally and physically it felt as if dry ice was being injected through my entire body and I wanted it to stop, to get out. I felt as if I'd be ripped apart if this power didn't escape. Tears pricked at my eyes and my grip tightened on my staff as I felt a cry escape my lips as I swung the staff in the direction of the nightmares now only a foot away from me. I was running purely on instinct and what felt right. The cold in my veins was released at once, my muscles twitched and I could hear the deafening sound of thunder all around me, relief slowly flooding my mind as the power escaped my body. My throat turning slightly raw from the yell that was leaving my mouth. Then everything silenced, the nightmares were gone and I could feel the wind rap around me but I didn't have enough magic for it to latch onto and lift me onto it's currents. I didn't have any strength, I felt zapped, and my mind felt foggy so I fell.

"JACK!" My body jerked violently as arms wrapped around me, stopping my descent. My mind processing weakly that it was Tooth who had caught me. Relief that I wasn't going to become a pancake on some building or road lasted for a mere second before my mind suddenly stopped functioning and anger, despair, and multiple images flashed through my mind. It was overwhelming and I couldn't stop the feeling that was encasing my body. I felt tears escape my eyes and I couldn't breathe, all I could focus on was these images of a fight, of tears and anger, and then the images of Sandy's death and the feeling of despair and hopelessness overtook me completely. It hurt.

"STOP…_please_!" I realized this was me yelling when I managed to get a part of my mind back when I felt my back hit the floor of the sleigh, desperate gasps leaving my lips as my eyes remained wide. Why does this keep happening?

"Frostbite, what the hell was that!? She saved your icy ass and you do _this!"_ W-what…what did I do. Groaning I open my eyes and force myself into a sitting position. My eyes widening when they landed on Tooth. She was covered in frost and shivering.

"T-Tooth…I'm sorry, I didn't know…I –"

"It's fine Jack, I'm f-fine. Bunny, put your Boomerang down….he didn't mean to frost me, he was in shock" I could see her shivering and knew she was just trying to calm me down, but I allowed a small smile to form anyway. "H-how did you d-do that a-a-an-anyway?" Creasing my brows for a minute before realizing what she was talking about I tilt my head while examining my staff.

"I-I didn't know that I could…I don't know."

Sandy shouldn't have been killed tonight. I should have saved him; winter can be used to preserve life so…why couldn't I get to Sandy in time? I know I might not have wanted to help the guardians and I wanted to know the truth about that whole memory box issue…but they…they're starting to grow on me, it was fun until Sandy's death. Now everything just seems so bleak without the little guy and I can't help but blame myself. If I was just a little faster, a little stronger. Biting back a sob I pull my hood over my head and allow the tears to freeze on my eyelashes. At least I managed to fight off the nightmares…a little late, but at least they're gone for now and I won't have to bare the guilt of any other spirit being taken.

Balling up my fist I slammed it into the wooden bench I was currently curled upon. What the hell is wrong with me? Three-hundred years alone, no contact – physically or otherwise and now within the span of…what a couple days, my life has changed. I'm around people, people that see me, people that talk to me and even listen when I speak…I had never felt hopeless, not truly and all it took was Sandy's death to crush me, and the war was not even over.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, another update will be up this weekend...this is the last chapter that somewhat follows the movie...things take a turn next chapter. Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews and favs and follows! **


End file.
